NUNCA LO VOLVERÉ A VER
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos cara a cara y todo este martirió, preocupación y angustia me está carcomiendo desde adentro asía afuera... pero eso se acabó, ya que decidí no seguir más con la duda de saber que pasó con él. Al final de este fic esta el resultado de las votaciones.


**NUNCA LO VOLVERÉ A VER…**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como lo prometido es deuda y a pesar de que estoy ocupado con mi trabajo, yo soy un hombre de palabra (Al estilo del Guasón XD) y aquí les caigo con el capítulo especial de primero de mes que será protagonizado por un personaje casi olvidado de la serie que en esta ocasión le tocará a nada más y nada menos que… (Tambores por favor XD) ¡Estela Havisham! Pues sí, esta vez la antorcha pasa para ella, porque al igual que Gok´Zarah, Sparki, Bridón Guermo, Trent Boyett, Mark y su hermana Rebecca Cotswolds; ella es uno de esos personajes casi olvidados de la serie que tuvo gran importancia en el episodio en el que apareció y que pocas veces han sido incluidos en un fic de la serie y mucho menos como protagonista principal, pero a diferencia de los demás fics especiales que solo son de angustia y drama, aquí pondré un poco de romance que será por parte de ella asía cierto pequeño rubio inglés que todos conocen XD . Pero ojo, recuerden que en mi fic de: ¿QUIÉN SE ROBO LA CARIDAD? Había dicho que el fic de primero de mes iba a decir el resultado de las votaciones de los fics que están en encuesta, así que obviamente los voy a decir al final de esta historia ;D. Y cómo siempre he dicho como si fuera un disco rayado XD, South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**Ah y por cierto, como en las veces anteriores en los otros fics, el capítulo será contado desde el punto de vista del personaje claro está.**

Estaba sentada, como siempre, en una elegante silla al frente de mi mansión viendo sin ningún interés el gran jardín del patio delantero, con sus aburridas e insignificantes flores y las otras asquerosas y "bellas" plantas, con los estúpidos e inmundos animalitos moviéndose de un lado a otro o haciendo alguna que otra pendejada, como conejitos apareándose como si no hubiera mañana o abejitas polinizando las flores o pajaritos volando de un lado a otro cazando y comiéndose a las abejitas, entre otras cosas tan aburridas que tengo que ver todos los putos días porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Ah…- suspire con pesadez, hastiada y molesta mientras apoyaba mi cara en la palma de mi mano derecha y sin dejar de ver desinteresadamente esta inmunda obra de la naturaleza- Sí tan solo él estuviera a mi lado…- me dije a mí misma en susurro, pero esta vez muy triste al pensar en…

-¿Le pasa algo señorita Estela?- me preguntó de repente uno de los tantos sirvientes que trabajan para mí y estaba a mi lado izquierdo y al parecer escuchó un poco de lo que dije.

-No me pasa nada pendejo- le dije toscamente y él solamente se había limitado a soltar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de mantener la paciencia y compostura , eso se me hace muy gracioso ya que de seguro es así como deben de sentirse todos los idiotas que trabajan para mí y…

Oh, un momento creo que se me olvido presentarme y aunque nadie es digno de que le diga detalles de quien soy, supongo que por esta vez puedo hacer una pequeña excepción.

Mi nombre es Estela Havisham, vivo en Inglaterra, tengo 16 años y aún a esta edad tan relativamente corta, soy una condesa muy respetada y de gran jerarquía, con una gran mansión y muchas riquezas a mi disposición y todo gracias a mi madre, que en paz descanse… mejor dicho que se pudra en el Infierno, que era también una gran condesa cuando estaba viva y me dejo todo su dinero y posesiones como herencia que es lo único que le agradezco que hizo por mí.

Pero a pesar de que poseo un gran estatus social y de que tengo todo el dinero que alguien podría desear, una gran mansión con un bello paisaje a sus alrededores y de que tengo muchos conocidos de estatus sociales comparables al mío… por más que lo trate de disimular, no puedo negar que muy en el fondo de mi corazón de piedra, me siento MUY triste y también MUY sola y se preguntaran el por qué alguien como yo, con todas las cosas que tengo, me siento de esa forma.

Pues supongo que también les puedo dar el gran honor y privilegio de contarles un poco de mi pasado, así que presten mucha atención porque no lo volveré a repetir dos veces.

Todo comenzó con mi odiosa y amargada madre, ella cuando era joven había sido una mujer muy hermosa y que se había enamorado de un duque y después de un tiempo de noviazgo decidieron contraer matrimonio, pero para la desagradable sorpresa de ella, su tan querido novio la dejo plantada en el altar y eso la dejó tan devastada que desde ese momento se le formó un gran odio asía los hombres, detestando a cada uno con todas las fuerzas de su alma y volviéndose una amargada, insensible y déspota de primera categoría.

Pero ella y su tan querido novio en algún momento antes de que decidieran contraer matrimonio, habían tenido relaciones sexuales y después de un tiempo nací yo… y sí, eso significa que soy una bastarda; mi madre por supuesto desde el principio no me quería ya que yo para ella representaba la más grande desgracia que un hombre puede hacer contra una mujer. Pero afortunadamente para mí, en vez de ponerme en adopción o algo así, ella había "cuidado" de mí ya que se le había ocurrido un retorcido plan muy macabro para poder vengarse y deshacerse de todos los hombres y hacerlos sufrir y yo supuestamente iba a ser la pieza fundamental para poder llevar a cabo ese plan, aunque eso tuvo que esperar unos años hasta que yo me volviera un poco más grande.

Y con el paso del tiempo ella me enseñó a odiar también a los hombres y a como manipularlos y usarlos a mi antojo como los perros inmundos que son y no solamente eso, sino que también me había enseñado a odiar y sentir repulsión y asco ante cualquier otro ser vivo y a tan solo ocho años ya me había vuelto una mini versión de mi madre y había estado saliendo con varios tipos y a todos ellos les he dado la patada en el culo rompiéndoles su patético corazón y ya estaba casi lista para llevar a cabo el maligno plan de mi madre que consistía en usar la tristeza de los hombres para darle energía a una máquina llamada Génesis con la cual podría funcionar su alma y mente con la mía y así acabaríamos con todos los hombres del mundo.

Sin embargo, antes de que el plan se llevara a cabo, había conocido a un chico, a un odioso, estúpido, pobre y mugroso muerto de hambre y asquerosamente amable chico llamado Philip Pirrup, mejor conocido por el ridículo apodo de Pip. Al principio pensé que solo iba a ser uno de los tantos imbéciles a los que podría romper en mil pedazos el corazón… pero no, no fue así, ya que de alguna extra, misteriosa y sobrenatural manera… él… él me hizo dar cuenta de que yo no era totalmente una mala persona y desalmada y que en realidad tengo un poquito de bondad en mi corazón tan frívolo, aunque claro luego de que yo matara a unos cuantos conejitos torciéndoles el cuello, me había logrado hacer recapacitar justo a tiempo para no llevar a cabo al maléfico plan de mi madre y me separé de la máquina Génesis y al pasar eso ella murió como toda miserable que fue y por todo lo que Pip hizo por mí… me había empezado a enamorar de él, de la misma forma en como él me había querido desde el principio.

Aunque después de un tiempo, ah él lo había elegido como estudiante de intercambio e ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos, específicamente a un pequeño pueblo montañés en Colorado llamado South Park y a pesar de la gran distancia que hay entre nuestros dos países… los rumores y chismes de las cosas TAN RARAS que ocurren en ese lugar se movían tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz. Pero a pesar de eso, a Pip le había emocionado mucho la idea de poder ir a estudiar al extranjero, ya que así podría conocer a más personas y tener nuevo amigos… aunque no puedo negar que yo no estaba para nada feliz por la idea de que él se fuera a otro lugar y aún recuerdo perfectamente cómo fue nuestra despedida.

_**Flash back**_

_Él y yo estábamos en el aéreo-puerto y su vuelo estaba a punto de partir y nos estábamos despidiendo._

_-Bueno… supongo que este es el adiós Estela…- me había dicho Pip que a diferencia de mí, no trataba de disimular para nada su tristeza._

_-Pedazo de idiota… cuantas putas veces te he dicho que si no quieres ir no vayas, nadie te está obligando- le había pedido tratando de ser exigente y autoritaria y tratando de no parecer desesperada, especialmente porque unos sirvientes míos estaban cerca de nosotros y no quería parecer débil ante ellos._

_-Oh Estela… ya te dije que esta es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar, así que tengo que ir- me había dicho él sin cambiar su semblante de tristeza y yo solté un bramido de no solamente de tristeza también, sino de molestia y gran frustración ya que no pude hacerlo desistir de ninguna manera._

_-Entonces supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer… es desearte suerte- le había dicho sin dejar de tratar de disimular mi tristeza, pero él había sonreído por eso._

_-Gracias y también muchas gracias por todo lo demás- luego de haberme agradecido, para mi ENORME sorpresa se acercó a mi rostro y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, eso me había dejado en un gran estado de shock y mis sirvientes también se había asombrado, pero luego de unos segundos le correspondí el gesto y habíamos hecho lo que los franceses llamarían un beso de lengüita y después de un momento nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire y nos vimos al mismo tiempo que jadeábamos un poco y BASTANTE sonrojados, pero también sonriendo._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y desde ese entonces han pasado alrededor de ocho años en los que no nos hemos visto cara a cara que es la razón por la cual siempre me siento sola y a pesar de que conozco a varias personas de la más alta sociedad… ninguna la podría considerar realmente un amigo y en todo este tiempo he extrañado mucho a Pip ya que él ha sido mi único amigo de verdad, aunque él al principio me enviaba cartas diciéndome como le iba en ese extraño pueblo y contándome de las cosas raras que pasaban en él y algunas veces no podía evitar reír un poco por las cosas que decía que pasaban ahí, como ataques de animales mutantes o visitas de extraterrestres que secuestran vacas o que un mojón parlanchín visita en navidad a las personas que comen buena fibra en el año, entre otras cosas y eso me hacía tener siempre buenos ánimos… especialmente cuando decía cuando las personas moría debes en cuando por esos sucesos tan raros.

Pero luego de un tiempo él por alguna razón dejó de enviarme cartas, creo que cuando teníamos como nueve años, eso me preocupó mucho y más aún porque fue en los mismos tiempos en los que en ese pueblo aparentemente había sido atacado por pelirrojos, las celebridades y… creo que una especie de gigantesco robot dinosaurio de una cantante famosa; ¿Acaso él fue una de los tantos muertos o víctimas de ese suceso? ¡NO, NO, NO! No puedo pensar de esa manera tan negativa y pesimista, estar tanto tiempo alejada de él debió de afectarme mucho.

¿Entonces por qué no ha vuelto a tener algún tipo de contacto conmigo? ¿Es que acaso se consiguió a alguna chica en ese pueblucho? Oh maldita sea, espero que no sea así, porque de lo contrario… un momento, esta forma de pensar, angustia y tristeza que siento… me estoy empezando a comportar como mi madre cuando había sido abandonada por su noviecito.

Eso solamente hizo que me asustara y preocupara más de lo que ya estaba, porque la solamente idea de volverme una vieja amargada y decrepita como lo fue ella… me resulta inconcebible, a pesar de que comparto algunas de sus características como por ejemplo ser alguien frívolo y déspota con los demás, desconsiderada, entre otras cosas.

Así que después de uno segundos más de seguir contemplando el aburrido paisaje, me levante de mi elegante silla y me adentré a la mansión seguida de algunos de mis sirvientes que me preguntaban si quería algo de comer o ese tipo de pendejadas, pero yo solamente los mandaba al carajo negándoles el privilegio de responderles… pero no era solamente por ser antipática como siempre, sino porque seguía pensando en Pip y en lo que posiblemente debería de estar haciendo ahora… o mejor dicho, con quién estaría ahora.

Ya siendo de noche, me había puesto a dormir en mi gran y cómoda cama no sin antes de tomar una fotografía que estaba al lado de mi mesita de noche que obviamente era de Pip, que estaba junto a mí y los dos sonreíamos felices, algo BIEN raro en mí y sostenía esa foto con mis dos manos y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza.

-Pip…- susurré, pero luego cambie mi semblante a uno de seriedad y determinación- ya no puedo seguir con esto por más tiempo- me dije a mí misma ya que a partir de mañana, iba a tratar de acabar con mi martirio.

Y naturalmente para eso inicié mi búsqueda para encontrar a Pip. Mis conocidos y sirvientes se habían asombrado mucho de que yo me tomara la gran molestia de ir hasta Norte América, especialmente a un pueblo tan pequeño, raro e insignificante como lo es South Park, pero para no tener que dar lujos de detalles… solamente había dicho que tenía que atender un asunto personal de mucha importancia.

Así que solamente yo y mis sirvientes de más confianza, oh sea mis lameculos más fieles, nos pusimos en marcha y tomamos un avión a ese pueblo en Colorado y en el viaje los idiotas que me acompañaban hablaban de uno que otro tema y algunos de ellos parecían estar emocionados de poder ir a Estados Unidos mientras que yo solamente pensaba en Pip y en el por qué no ha vuelto a tener un contacto conmigo; ¿Acaso se habrá muerto como había pensado? ¿Oh acaso lo secuestraron y vendido como esclavo?... ¿Oh acaso se habrá enamorado de alguien más? Esas tres posibilidades que pasaban por mi mente, solamente hacían que me preocupara más y más y esas tres durante todo este tiempo habían sido la razón por la cual no había querido ir a buscarlo ya que si alguna de ellas resultaba ser real… sería un golpe demoledor para mí corazón de hielo.

El viaje había sido muy aburrido y mierdero y algunos de mis lameculos estaban hastiados y cansados como yo lo estaba, pero no tenían más opción que llevar mis cosas a las malas… aunque en realidad no es como si hubiera llevado mucho equipaje ya que solamente traje unas dos maletas y nada más, ya que a diferencia de varias chicas de mi edad, a mí me gusta viajar ligero y sin muchas complicaciones.

Pero no perdí tiempo y enseguida ordené a mis sirvientes en ir a algún hotel lujoso en South Park… oh por lo menos el más lujoso que estuviera cerca de ese pueblo, ya que ahí no habían grandes hoteles lujosos, así que fuimos a un hotel Hilton que estaba relativamente de ese pueblo **(NA: ese es el mismo hotel en donde Cartman quería vender sus camisetas del Coon XD) **y después de instalarnos en él, nos dirigimos al tal dichoso pueblo de South Park, pero en el camino recordé algo muy importante y eso era ¿En dónde comienzo a buscarlo? Pip nunca me había dicho cuál era la dirección de la casa en dónde estaba establecido, pero se me ocurrió la idea de que sí él todavía estaba estudiando en la escuela, podía comenzar a buscarlo ahí.

Mientras íbamos a la escuela, no podía evitar fijarme en el paisaje de este pueblucho, personas caminando por ahí y por halla, niños jugando, pequeñas casas, algunas tiendas y locales, mercados y uno que otro centro comercial. No era lo que esperaba tomando en cuenta todas las cosas que había escuchado que ocurrían en él, ya que creía que todos estaban hundidos en la desgracia y viviendo como unos miserables. Bueno, tal vez esos sucesos tan raros sean algo esporádicos y que no sean de todos los días.

Al llegar a la escuela, enseguida me dirigí a ella seguidos de mis sirvientes y al cruzar las puertas vi a varios estudiantes que hablaban entre sí pero todos enseguida nos vieron entre extrañados y sorprendidos, de seguro porque nunca antes habían visto a alguien de mi imponente presencia por estos lados. Pueblerinos ignorantes.

Seguí en marcha para encontrar la oficina de la directora ya que uno de mis sirvientes le había preguntado a uno de los alumnos que pasaban cerca de nosotros en dónde estaba ese lugar, así que después de unos minutos de seguir caminando, en dónde me ganaba las miradas de todos estos estúpidos estudiantes, había llegado y toqué tres veces la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante- escuché la voz de una señora y al abrir la puerta vi a una mujer rubia con lentes que estaba leyendo unos papeles, pero al verme enseguida se había sorprendido como los alumnos de su escuela, pobre idiota- Eh… ¿Se le ofrece algo jovencita?- me preguntó extrañada.

-Sí señora, necesito de su ayuda para encontrar al alguien- cuando le dije eso, ella se extrañó más de lo que ya estaba.

Le había preguntado si aquí en esta escuela estudiaba un chico llamado Philip Pirrup, ante esa pregunta ella pareció sorprenderse mucho, pero por algún motivo también se puso triste, eso me preocupó, pero luego me había dicho que él desde hace siete años que no estudia en la escuela, muy preocupación había aumentado mucho más de lo que estaba y cuando le pregunté en dónde estaba, me dijo que no sabía.

Luego de eso, salí de su oficina y afuera me estaban esperando mis sirvientes sin disimular para nada mi preocupación y recordando lo que había pensado en el avión, sobre que posiblemente lo habían secuestrado y se haya convertido en un esclavo y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ah mierda… ¿En dónde carajo estas Pip?- me pregunté a mí misma y cabizbaja y continuando caminando sin importarme un carajo que estos pueblerinos idiotas me siguieran viendo de forma rara.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo señorita?- me preguntó de repente un chico rubio cenizo, de ojos azules con una especie de anorak naranja con la capucha baja, que junto con el resto de su ropa parecía estar muy desgastada y olía a puro pobre mendigo de cuarta categoría. Y tanto mis sirvientes como yo enseguida nos sobresaltamos por su repentina y descarada intromisión.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?- le pregunté muy tosca por la molestia.

-Yo soy Kenneth McCormick, pero pueden llamarme Kenny- se presentó ese insolente como si fuera cualquier cosa, yo iba a decirle algo molesta pero siguió hablando- ¿Usted dijo ahorita el nombre de Pip?- me preguntó esta vez de forma seria y eso me extrañó más como antes.

-Sí, dije el nombre de Pip, de Philip Pirrup- le afirmé y ese chico se me quedó viendo asombrado. Un momento, eso significa que él…- ¿Tú conoces a Pip?- le pregunté sin disimular para nada mi asombro.

-¡Por supuesto que conozco a Pip!- me aseguro es chico sonriendo y yo no pude emocionarme y sonreír.

-¿Pip?- me preguntó uno de mis sirvientes ya que a ninguno de ellos le había dicho específicamente a quién estaba buscando.

-¿Eres un amigo suyo?- le seguí preguntando a ese chico sin cambiar de semblante y él soltó una especie de bramido creo que… ¿irónico?

-Pues podría decirse que si somos amigos…- me dijo sonriendo sin cambiar su semblante irónico.

-¿Y podrías decirme en dónde está?- cuando le pregunté esto, ese chico enseguida desvió la mirada y parecía muy triste, Oh mierda esto ya no me está gustando nada.

-Pues sí podría decirte… pero no creo que te guste- me dijo sin cambiar su semblante y sin verme a los ojos todavía preocupando más de lo que estaba.

-¿Y podrías llevarme asía dónde está él?- le pregunté y no podía cambiar mi semblante todavía.

-Pues me encantaría poder llevarte ante él… pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes muy importantes que atender…- ese chico me dijo lo primero todavía triste, pero el resto de forma seria y viendo fijamente y molesto a lo lejos a otro chico rubio que era claro, con expresiones aniñadas en la cara, pero que tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, usaba un chaleco de cuero negro, unos Jeans grises, guantes negros sin dedos y que le devolvió la mirada molesta y no puedo negar que es un poco intimidante ¿Qué pasa entre ellos dos?

-Por favor, llévame ante Pip, necesito verlo- le pedí a ese tal Kenny restándole importancia al asunto del otro rubio y mis sirvientes me vieron muy sorprendidos ya que yo nunca antes le había pedido por favor a otra persona y mucho menos ante un pueblerino mugriento.

Ese tal Kenny luego de que siguiera viendo de mala manera a ese otro rubio, soltó un suspiro que parecía de resignación mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

-Está bien, te llevaré ante Pip- cuando me dijo esto, no pude evitar volver a emocionarme como al principio, porque sea como sea iba a volver a ver a mi amado.

Pero para mí terrible, espeluznante, monstruosa e inconcebible sorpresa, estaba frente a una lápida que decía: Pip un chico amable, gentil y considerado, que descanse en paz. Estaba devastada ya que mi tan amado e intolerablemente amigable Pip había muerto hace muchos años; le había preguntado a ese tal Kenny como murió y él me dijo que fue cuando las celebridades y pelirrojos atacaron este polvoroso pueblucho y ese maldito robot dinosaurio lo aplasto tal y como yo lo había pensado.

Les había pedido a mis sirvientes que me dejaran sola un momento en ese cementerio luego de que ese chico se fuera después de haberme deseado su más sentido pésame, aunque me preguntó cómo es que se podía considerar amigo de Pip si está muerto.

-Pip…- comencé a susurrar mientras luchaba fuertemente por no llorar y gimiendo, pero mi enorme orgullo se rompió por completo y no pude contenerme más- ¡PIPPPP, NOOOOOOO!- estallé en llanto al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas frente a su lápida y tapándome la cara con mis dos manos sintiendo el peor dolor emocional que alguien, incluso yo, podría sentir en toda su vida- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE?!- seguía exclamando llorando a caudales y negando con la cabeza y creo que mi grito se pudo escuchar por todo el cementerio.

Perdí a mi primer y único amor en la vida, perdí la persona que me hizo ser mejor persona, perdí al único que logró traspasar la dura coraza de mi frio corazón y que me hizo saber lo que significa amar y nunca le pude dar las gracias por eso y lo peor de todo es que con mi aptitud tan mala y pésima, al morirme yo también, lo más probable es que tal vez…

**NUNCA LO VOLVERÉ A VER…**

Pero lo que Estela no sabía, es que el reflejo de cierta persona lo estaba viendo desde lejos y llorando por su tristeza y sufrimiento.

-"Estela… espero que algún día encuentres a otra persona que te haga feliz y te dé el amor y cariño que tanto te mereces… incluso más que el que yo logré darte…"- dijo en susurró el reflejo de esa persona al mismo tiempo que extendió sus alas blancas y un haz de luz descendió del cielo haciendo que desapareciera **(NA: creo que es demasiado obvio quién es esta persona).**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic dedicado a Estela, ya que a pesar de que en la serie se la mostró como alguien tan hija de perra, desconsiderada y desalmada… la GRAN amabilidad de Pip la convirtió en una persona un POQUITO menos Cartman, digo, menos hija de perra y desgraciada XD y al igual que pasó con los demás personajes de los otros fics especiales de cada primero de mes, me parece un poco injusto que ella aparezca en muy pocos fics y mucho menos como protagonista principal tomando en cuenta que tuvo gran importancia en el episodio en el que apareció, pero a diferencia de ellos, a esta historia le di un final un poco menos angustiante y abierto con un toque de romance y aparición sorpresa de ciertos personajes XD.**

**Pero dejando eso de lado, recuerden que les dije el resultado de las votaciones y aquí les va y los resultados son… (Música de tambores por favor… otra vez XD):**

**¡EMPATE! Así es, aunque no lo crean hubo empate entre y se tratan de los fics de EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO & INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS, estas dos historias tuvieron un total de cinco votos cada una y aunque no fueron por los reviews, fueron por PM, pero por supuesto, me fijaba de que alguien que ya votó en los reviews, no volviera a votar de esa forma para que no se hiciera trampas ;)**

**El segundo lugar se lo lleva INTERCAMBIO VIDAS que tuvo solamente dos votos mientras que LA VIDA DE UN FUTURO VILLANO no tuvo ni uno solo D:, como sea, como las dos primera quedaron empatadas voy a tratar de hacerlas de forma pareja para no quedarme atrás con ninguna.**

**Pero eso me recuerda algo MUY importante que me di cuenta hace unos días… y eso es que TODOS mis fics son de South Park y no he tratado de hacer historias de otras series de televisión que también me gustan mucho… y a riesgo de que esto suene a trampa o a deshonestidad… tal vez dentro de poco trate de hacer un fic de una serie que TODOS conocen, no diré cual para que así la sorpresa sea mejor claro está, pero es como dije en mi fic de EXPLICANDO MI PRESENCIA Y MIS ORÍGENES, existen varios universos paralelos y en varios de ellos mi personaje ha tenido muchas aventuras y nuevos desafíos y ese fic se enfocará en uno de esos universos paralelos, pero para no confundir a nadie, esa historia pasará mucho antes de que yo explicará de dónde provengo a los chicos de South Park ;D. En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia y el resultado de las votaciones, pero antes de despedirme diré que antes de comenzar a hacer los fics ganadores, haré unos pequeños fics y después de hacerlos, comenzaré con los ganadores y seguiré con el de los VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK :D.**


End file.
